The Angry Warlock
by SheepInASpaceship
Summary: The moment when Arthur Pendragon briefly felt sorry for anyone that had ever gotten on Merlin's bad side. Just a quick one shot of angry Merlin using his magic.


**Hey. So this was just an idea I had, of Merlin being angry and annoyed, and going BAMF on any enemy sorcerers trying to hurt his friends. This is just a one – shot, and I could use this idea to write a longer story… but we'll see how that goes. For now, I hope you like this short story. All reviews are greatly appreciated**

 **The lovely cover for this story was made by Phoebe594, who makes covers for other stories as well. Thank you so much for making this cover, I think it suits the story really well :)**

* * *

"He did WHAT?"

"He'll be all right, it's only a minor…"

"Where is he, the clotpole…"

"Calm down mate, he still needs to rest…"

"Where is he… Get off me, Gwaine, I need to…"

"Merlin, Merlin, slow down…"

"Let me go Gwai.."

"No, no, I think it's best that.."

"Gwaine, let me GO!"

"..…All right. He's in that tent over there."

* * *

Arthur sat on the makeshift bed in the small tent, his right hand on his wounded shoulder. It wasn't a deep wound, but it still hurt when he made sudden movements. He slowly straightened out, trying to aggravate his wound as little as possible. It was then when he heard some voices outside. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he could tell one of the people was extremely angry and shouting. The shouting stopped, and a few seconds later, Arthur knew that someone was approaching his tent, judging by the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps. Arthur could sense that whoever it was that was walking towards the tent was at least somewhat angry. Arthur realized how vastly he had underestimated the situation when the incarnate of rage itself appeared at the tent's entrance.

"YOU CLOTPOLE!" yelled Merlin, as he entered the tent.

"Merlin…" Arthur started, in a foolish attempt to resolve the situation quickly, and without yelling.

"I told you not to go there" said Merlin. He was looking straight at Arthur, seething with anger.

"I'm the King, Merlin, I'm the one who gives the orders around here.."

"I TOLD YOU" Merlin interrupted him, waving an accusatory finger straight at Arthur "I told you it wasn't safe, that my magic reacted weirdly when we passed through there, and I told you to WAIT while I gained some more information…"

"Look" said Arthur with a defeated tone "it's not as if I just…"

"And after I specifically said that I'd be back soon, you take the knights and go there without me?" There was silence after that, as Merlin just stared at Arthur, and Arthur pretended he was checking his wounded shoulder.

"Well?" said Merlin finally.

"Well what?"

"What have you got to say for yourself?"

"What have I got to…" said Arthur, as he raised his head to look at the warlock "Merlin, you're not my parent, you can't seriously expect me to.."

He was interrupted by a loud thud outside the tent, followed by the sound of people yelling and running.

"What was that?" he asked, getting up, and then wincing at the pain that was caused by his sudden movement.

"I'll take care of it." said Merlin in a cold tone. He made a few steps, before turning to look at Arthur.

"Stay here" he said, his voice low and commanding. He turned his head away as his eyes started to light up, and he exited the tent. Arthur walked to the tent's entrance, but he stopped when he saw what was happening outside.

A sorcerer was using magic to terrorize his camp. Three knights were running in his direction, while a few others were crouching on the ground, trying to find their balance. Arthur briefly wondered what had happened to them, but then he saw the three knights that were previously running now being tossed backwards by the sorcerer's magic. The sorcerer was hurling his magic at some other knight as well, and just as he was preparing to magically throw a rock at the knight's head, Merlin's voice was heard.

"Enough!" he yelled. He raised his hand, and with two words, the sorcerer was flying backwards himself, before he crashed into a tree.

"Are you all right?" Merlin asked the fallen knights. They just nodded their heads. They weren't wounded, but they were clearly still disoriented.

"Good" said Merlin, and then he took a few steps towards the sorcerer, who was by now back on his feet.

"I'm only going to say this once." said Merlin, looking straight at the sorcerer "Surrender. This will not end well for you."

"Surrender to you, Emrys? Never!" yelled the sorcerer. He raised his hands, and his eyes changed colour, and he was clearly preparing to cast a powerful spell…

Merlin waved his hand. The sorcerer stopped moving, straightened up, and he just stood there. Merlin's eyes shone gold, and tiny roots jumped from the ground, weaving their way around the sorcerer's body. The sorcerer nervously looked at the roots, unable to do anything to stop them. When the roots had entangled themselves around him, Merlin raised his hand again. A rope flew out of the bag on his shoulder, flying through the air towards the sorcerer. Another wave of Merlin's hand, and the sorcerer was suddenly siting down in a very uncomfortable position next to the tree behind him. The rope from Merlin's bag was tying itself tightly around the sorcerer, securing him to the tree. After a few seconds, it was clear that the sorcerer was now bound to the tree, and he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

The song of birds chirping in the distance was the only sound that could be heard for a few seconds. Than the knights slowly started getting up. Merlin turned around, and started making his way towards Arthur, who had been observing silently from his tent. As he saw Merlin approaching, the anger still lingering on his face, Arthur suddenly realized how scary Merlin could truly be. For a moment he felt sorry for any poor soul that had ever crossed Merlin's path.

"You shouldn't have gone out there without me" said Merlin, as he came to stand in front of Arthur. He was still angry, but he also seemed really tired.

Arthur just nodded his head, looking straight at his friend. Merlin's features softened, and although he didn't smile, his anger seemed to be receding.

"I've got some things to take care off, but I'll come by later and we'll talk, all right?"

"Yes" said Arthur. Merlin gave him a small nod. "Stay here. I'll be back soon." He said, and he started walking away.

"Where else would I go?" said Arthur, and he immediately regretted it. Merlin turned around, and Arthur could swear that angry lightning was going to start shooting out of his eyes any moment now. So he just gave Merlin a shaky smile, and he quickly turned around to go back in his tent. He walked to the makeshift bed, slightly scared of what Merlin was going to do when he came back, and grateful to all the gods that Merlin was not his enemy.


End file.
